moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawnish
* Silver Covenant * The 501st Legion * 7th Legion Kingdoms * Kingdom of Quel'thalas ** Dawnish Quel'dorei *** Dawnish Army Noble Houses of Quel'Thalas * House of Dawnsinger * House of Highblade * House of Sunrose Church of the Holy Light *Diocese of Quel'Aranal }}|Row 3 title = Reaction:|Row 3 info = Quel'dorei Alliance Horde Sin'dorei Alliance Horde|Row 4 title = Classes:|Row 4 info = Warrior Mage Paladin Priest Druid Shaman Hunter Rogue Hemomancer Beserker |Row 5 title = Population:|Row 5 info = 649 50 |Row 6 title = Capital:|Row 6 info = Teran's Vigil|Row 7 title = Leader:|Row 7 info = Serana Dawnsinger|Row 8 title = Mounts:|Row 8 info = Dragonhawk Hawkstrider Gryphon Horses |Row 9 title = Former Affiliation:|Row 9 info = Scarlet Crusade|Row 10 title = Political Factions:|Row 10 info = Dawnish Quel'dorei Dawnish Sin'dorei (Crippled)}} The Dawnish are an ethnic race of Thalassian elves that are native to the sub-province of Quel'damor. Culture Social Beliefs and Customs In Dawnish culture community is valued over individualism. They have a social hierarchy that is predominantly based on respect for certain professions. The vast majority of the hierarchy is founded on merit rather than blood, the only exception of that trend is the ruling house itself. Any commanding role within Dawnish society bar the Dawnsinger's dynasty is chosen by the people. For example, a commander must receive the majority of votes over their rival to reach the rank. The tiers of respect are: 1. House Dawnsinger. 2. Commanders. 3. Shamans, Druids & Priests. 4. Soldiers. 5. Farmers. 6. Artisans. 7. Merchants. 8. Criminals (Marked by a brand based on crime). For funerals the Dawnish host an event each month dedicated to all the lives lost in the past thirty days. It is expected for all citizens of Quel'damor to attend these events. It was once common to bury loved ones in a preserved ice tomb but since the Scourge's invasion that tradition has died. Nowdays the Dawnish tend to cremate their fallen. Cuisine Dawnish cuisine is rudimentary and often considered bland. Due to their location the Dawnish tend to farm vegetables such as carrots, leek, cabbage, beetroot, wheat and cauliflower. Most of the Dawnish people are vegetarian because of their intense bond with the local wildlife. However, the Dawnish hunters and some animal farmers are known to consume bear, deer, mountain goat, sheep, dragonhawk, gryphon and snow lynx. The most popular dish among the Quel'damor peasantry is a beetroot and carrot burger with a side of leek. Sometimes, if imported, the leek is replaced by potatoes. Among the wealthier members of Dawnish society, imported cakes and wine are popular. Clothing and Fashion The traditional clothing of Quel'damor has changed many times over history. Currently the Dawnish tend to wear colourful clothing decorated with fur. Men and women alike are often seen wearing robes, however thick tunics and longpants are also common. The fur and colors of the clothing indicate the wearer's status. 1. Red represents a member of House Dawnsinger and is often adorned with patterns made out of red dragonhawk scale. Usually their robes are accompanied by snow lynx pelt. The house patriarch or matriarch also wears a personalized crown. 2. Purple with a bear pelt represents a commander. Commanders also wear a ring of gold with a purple gem in the middle. 3. Vibrant blue represents a shaman, often shaman clothing is adorned with runic patterns. Their clothing is accompanied by a deer pelt. 4. Green represents a druid and often druids have tattoos of tree branches painted across their body. Their clothing is accompanied by a deer pelt. 5. Gold represents a priest the majority of the time priests also carry a necklace bearing the sigil of the holy light. Their clothing is accompanied by a deer pelt. 6. Silver adorned with snowy gryphon pelt symbolizes a soldier. 7. Black adorned with a mountain goat pelt symbolizes a farmer. 8. Yellow adorned with a mountain goat pelt symbolizes an artisan. 9. Pink adorned with a sheep pelt represents a merchant. Gender Roles and Parenthood The gender roles in Dawnish society are fairly equal aside from obvious biological differences. While Dawnish women are pregnant the father is expected to take over the mother's work and pamper her over the nine month period. Parents are extremely respected within Dawnish Quel'dorei society. Armour WIP Weapons WIP Music WIP Notable Dawnish Trivia * Dawnish Quel'dorei males often grow large and extravagant beards. * Dawnish Quel'dorei women tend to decorate their hair with numerous feathers and braids for 'Good luck.' * They are often compared to Vykrul by other elves. Category:Races Category:Thalassian Elf